1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital video, and, in particular, to the use of data structures that are shared among multiple processors in a digital video processing system.
2. Statement of Related Art
In digital video systems, digital video data may be controlled and processed by multiple processors running asynchronously. A typical system may comprise a host processor and a dedicated video processor that control and process the digital video data. Among other functions, the dedicated video processor may work to compress and decompress digital video data, as well as to perform copy/scale operations on decompressed digital video images. The operation of the host and video processors is controlled by commands that may be stored in memory that is shared between both processors.